It's just a wound
by Knots
Summary: What happens when a wound forces a certain leader to reevaluate his life?
1. Chapter 1

Knots pressed her face to the glass, looking out the frosted window of the lodging house. She pushed a piece of her blonde hair out of her eyes and squinted harshly, trying to make out any movement in the dark. It had started snowing lightly about ten minutes earlier.

"see anything yet?" Knots jumped as the voice broke the tense silence.

"Not yet." She said not taking an inch of her attention away from the window. "They should be back now, I mean it's snowing! They wouldn't stay out there in the snow." She said, her voice starting to sound panicked.

"Knots." The voice belonged to Knots's best friend, Trinket. A sassy green eyed red head who was usually the dramatic one. She put her hand on Knots's shoulder. "You know Jack and Spot. They're tough and certainly not stupid. They're not gonna go and get into any fights, they know how to keep calm when dealing with other boroughs. Besides, it hasn't been snowing that long." She took a place in the window seat next to her.

Suddenly Knots saw someone walking up the steps to the lodging house, their head hanging down. "Oh my god, it's Jack!" Knots got up and ran to the door, she opened it just as Jack reached the handle. "Jack!" Knots wrapped her arms around him as they stumbled into the brightly lit foyer.

"Heya Knots." He said softly in a rough voice.

She pulled away from him and looked at his face.

"Oh my gosh…" she said, her voice cracking.

His left eye was already swollen and purple, his lip, cut and bloodied, and his chin, the host to a deep gash.

"I'm ok..I'm ok.." he said quickly trying to reassure her.

Knots shook her head while biting her lip to fight back tears. She hugged him again.

Jack took a hold of her face with both hands and looked her in the eye. "Listen, I'm alright. Ok?"

She nodded. "Here, uhm, take your jacket off. You're covered in snow and going to get chilled." She said starting to unbutton the damp coat.

Trinket slowly walked into the foyer, butterflies filled her stomach and her face had gone pale.

"wow…Jack are you ok?" she said in an almost whisper.

Jack swallowed hard seeing Trinket, Spots girlfriend of six months. "yea. Just fine…hey, listen Trinket…"

Knots pulled the coat off Jack and let out a small gasp.

His shirt was ripped both at the arm and on his side revealing two bloody gashes.

Jack quickly pulled his coat out of Knots's arms to cover his wounds.

His face was saddened by the expression on his girlfriend's face. He hated it when she worried about him. Knots took his hand and intertwined it with hers, kissing it. She buried her face in Jack's chest as he pulled her close, seeing a tear fall.

Trinket cleared her through. "Uhm Jack?" she said taking several steps toward him.

Jack and Knots broke apart, looking at her, knowing the question that was coming.

"where's Spot?"


	2. Chapter 2

Jack sighed and put a hand on Trinket's shoulder.

"Listen, Spot's gonna be fine-"

Trinket, with fear in her eyes, shook Jack's hand harshly away.

"what happened!?! Where is he!?!" she yelled.

"Calm down alright. He got soaked pretty bad. His leg is all fangled up. He's at the East side Lodging House. It was the closest and safest…the owner knows his medicine pretty well too."

Trinket burst into tears. "I gotta go see him" she said heading towards the door. She was stopped by Knots, who jumped in front of her.

"No Trink." She said putting her arms out. " Not tonight. You cant walk all the way over to East Side alone, it's starting to sow pretty bad. You'd catch a death out there."

Trinket pushed at Knots, stilly crying hysterically. "please let me go."

Trinket was always known as being an emotional girl. The newsies didn't know exactly why, but they figured it had something to do with her past. They didn't ask questions, they just accepted it. Lots of the newsies had their own issues and quirks. Being emotional just happened to be Trinket's.

Knots stood her ground as Jack came over and picked her up, she was such a wreck she had to lean against something just to keep from falling.

Jack carried her up to the bunkroom, followed by Knots.

The two calmed her down, and managed to get her into bed. With a few teary hiccups, trinket fell asleep, exhausted from her breakdown.

Knots closed the door to the bunkroom and sighed.

"She's a disaster." Jack said as he ran a hand through his hair.

Knots shrugged. "You know how she is. Especially when it comes to Spot."

"yea" Jack said taking her hand.

Knots lifted his to her lips and kissed it.

"C'mon Cowboy, lets go get you fixed up." She said heading towards the sick room.

Once in the room, she tapped the covered table for him to sit on.

"Yes ma'am." Jack said playfully saluting her.

"Take off your shirt. " she said as she walked over to a cupboard and searched for the items she needed.

"You know you get real bossy when you're being all "Knots the fix it girl."

Knots walked over to him, a smirk on her face, and set down a bottle of iodine, cotton balls, and gauze on the table next to him .

"This may sting a little." She said as used a cotton ball to dab iodine on the gash on his side.

Jack made a small noise, showing only to her, that he had felt the pain.

"Ya know." He said letting the breath out that he had been holding. "You really would make a great nurse."

"You know I couldn't afford to get the right training." She said as she wrapped gauze around his waist, and then moved onto the cuts on his arms.

"Well, maybe someday." He nodded as if he had decided her future. "we aint gonna be Newsies forever." He looked at her. And then quietly under his breath, he muttered, "I cant handle fightin all the time."

Knots used a q-tip to clean the cuts on his face. Jack took her hand quickly and pulled it away.

"sorry, was that hurting?" she asked softly

Jack shook his head. "No. I just…forget it." He said swallowing

"Please tell me Jack."

Jack sighed. "I love you, you know that?"

Knots nodded. "Sure Jack. I love you too." She said casually.

Jack shook his head. "No really. Listen to me. I love you more than you know, and don't you ever forget it."

She stood infront of him and touched his chin lightly. "Jack, where's this talk coming from?"

Jack put his arms around her waist. "don't get upset. But, I had a close call tonight. If it wasn't for Spot, I prolly would be a lot worse off and I duno I just got to thinking."

"thinking about what?"

"about you. And how much you mean to me. You're so smart Knots, and such and wonderful girl, and well, what's a street rat like me doing with you? I mean look at you. You're all taking care of me. And no one's done that before."

Knots was looking at him softly, her eyes starting to sting, and her heart flipping at the words that had just been spoken.

She took a deep breath, and with a stern voice said, " Jack Kelly, you're not a street rat. You're smart too. Look at all you've done and all the fellas that look up to you. You take good care of them, and you take good care of me. Always protectin me, and saying nice things. We're a team you and me."

She picked up the q-tip and wiped away a dot of blood that started to drip from the cut on his cheek.

"yea we are aint we." He said taking her hand away again. He smiled and she leaned down to kiss him.

"Well, I think you're all patched up now."

"So what's the verdict nurse?" he asked smiling.

With a sarcastic grin, she replied, " You'll live"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies. Trinket owns herself nad so does Knots. Woot.

"mornin'"

Knots walked down to the small kitchen in the lodging house, where Jack was sipping coffee out of a small tin cup.

"Hey." He said sleepily

Knots walked over to him and examined his face. "how you feelin?"

Jack shrugged. "ok I guess. I think someone beat me up in my sleep though." He said with a slight chuckled.

"I checked on Trinket and she's still sleeping. That breakdown really wore her out."

Jack nodded. He took a last swig of coffee before putting the cup down in the sink.

"but you know that as she wakes up that she's going to want to see him."

Jack agreed. "we'll take her to the place he's staying and even let her stay there for a while."

"Do you know if he asked for her? When he was going over there?"

Jack cleared his throat. "To be honest, he was barely conscious." He said with a bit of fear on his face.

"I thought you said he's be fine!!" a third voice screamed with panic. Trinket, who had been standing in the doorway overheard Jack's comment.

He stood up quickly. "Hold on a second!"

"I cant believe you didn't- "

" Spot IS going to be find. Just relax. The boys are taking good care of him. They've got smart fellas over there who know that they're doing alright??"

"But-"

"If you calm down and get yourself together Knots and I will go with you to the East Side loding house to see him." He said putting his hand on her shoulder.

Trinket gave a questioning glance to Knots who was standing right behind Jack. Knots nodded reassuringly.

"alright let me go get dressed."

All that was heard was the crunching sound of the snow under the feet of the three friends.

Their breath showed in the cold air as they walked to the East side with swift determination. None of them said a word.

Finally they reached the lodging house.

"Hey Jack. Knots…trink." A small boy named mouse said.

"How is he?" Jack asked.

"he's ok."

"can I see him?" trinket asked hopefully.

"Sure..he's up the stairs, second door on the left."

Trinket walked up the stairs and crept through the hall slowly, scared to make a noise.

She opened the door to the room.

"Spot?"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies. Trinkets and Knots both own themselves.

Morgan held her breath as she stepped into the dark, bare room.

She walked over to the single bed, where spot was sleeping. She gently sat on the side of it.

His face was swollen, purple and barely recognizable.

She reached over and took hold of his hand as a tear escaped her eye. Spot started to stir.

"Spot?" she said hoping to get some response. His eyes slowly flickered open.

"oh my god spot." Morgan say laying on his chest to hug him, all the while forgetting to be brave and crying freely.

"Trink." Spot said in a soft hoarse voice.

Trinket sat up straight, taking his hand once again.

"I didn't want you to see me like this…" he said closing his eyes for a moment and swallowing hard.

"Oh Spot..I cant believe…"

"I'm fine."

Trinket tried to scoot closer on the bed, accidentally bumping into Spot's leg. He let out a painful yell. Trinket stood up startled.

"Spot..what's wrong with your leg?" she said frightened.

"it's fine." He said wincing a little as he tried to sit up straight. "Slingshot said it will be fine. Might need a cane for a bit..but I'm not a gimp or anything." He said starting to sound more awake and alert.

He held his arms out for Trinket. "Come on. Come sit back down. It's fine."

Timidly, Trinket sat back down. She looked at his face again. Chin, lips, cheeks, eyes, there wasn't a part that wasn't mangled.

Spot held onto Trinket's hang tightly.

"I love you Trink. Really I'm ok." He said in response to the worried look on her face.

"I love you too." Trinket said through silent tears. "God, when Jack came back without you ..I've never been so scared. I thought you were-"

"But I'm not. I'm here and I'm going to be better. It was just a fight."

"I know, I've just never seen you like this before."

"Gee..way to make a guy feel handsome." He said smirking.

Trinket sighed. "How can you make jokes at a time like this?"

Back at the Manhattan Lodging house that night. Knots and Jack are sitting together on the couch in the lobby of the lodging house, watching the recently lit fire in the fireplace.

Knots leaned her head on Jack's shoulder, and Jack stroked her hair with his hand.

"I cant believe how Spot looked." Knots said recalling that afternoon's visit.

"His swelling will go down. I really think Trinket brought his spirits up, though."

"yea me too." She said nodding. "They're such a good match."

"And so are we." He said kissing her forehead. "Trinket and Spot are the king and queen of Brooklyn and you and I are the king and queen of Manhattan."

Knots looked at him with a smirk. "But Jack, then who's the King of New York?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Ha Ha. Very Funny."


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own newsies. Trinket and Knots own themselves.

"Alright Spot. Make yourself at home."

Spot Conlon was moving into the Manhattan Lodging house for a while, just until they were sure everything was safe over in Brooklyn.

A few of the East Side boys, as well as Jack and the other Manhattaners had helped him hop a wagon to make the trip.

Spot was using his staff as a cane and his steps were slow and painful. His face had become more recognizable but the bruises and cuts were still prominent. Trinket, Knots and Jack were helping him up the stairs to the bedroom.

"Knots fixed up a room just for you Spot. She's a good nurse too."

"Thanks." Spot said softly. Spot was still far from being back to himself. He was calm, quiet and soft spoken..not the normal Spot at all.

The three got him settled in a bed. "Well knots and I have to go sell." Jack said as he put his cowboy hat on. "I think Trink is gonna stay here with you though." Trinket nodded and sat beside Spot on the bed.

"We'll bring you back something to eat."

Normally, Spot would've objected to being taken care of like that, but he really was hungry and for once in his life he wasn't up for a fight. He nodded.

-

Jack and Knots both bought a stack of papers and headed out to sell.

"I'm worried about Spot, Jack." Knots said as she sold a paper to an elderly man.

"Oh c'mon you know his injuries are going to heal in some time."

"I'm not talking about his physical injuries." She stopped walking and turned to face him. "I mean, I think he's really been shaken up. I've never seen him like this, and to be honest Jack, it's scaring me."

Knots felt her lip start to shake with the on coming of tears, but she quickly fought it back by taking a deep breath.

Jack put his arm around Knots. "Don't be scared. I know Spot is acting different, but, well the guy got the snot beat outta him. He's tough though, and he'll snap out of it sooner or later."

"I hope sooner than later." She muttered.

Jack kissed her cheek. "For the hundredth time..don't worry."

Knots sighed. "Alright." She forced a smile, but couldn't shake the strange feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Come on Spot. Please eat." Trinket was sitting by Spot's side, trying to get him to eat the soup that Knots and jack had picked up for him.

"I told you. I'm not hungry." He said sternly

"You liar. You haven't eaten all day. If you love me, you'll eat. Don't waste this soup or your friends money."

Spot sighed. "fine. Give it to me." He said grabbing the bowl out of her hands.

Spot had been at the Manhattan Lodging House for about two weeks now, and like every other day, Knots and Jack pulled their selling money together to bring home a good meal for Spot.

His cuts and bruises were now barely visible, and Spot was able to make his way around the house at a slow pace.

" So do you think you're gonna try and sell tomorrow?" Trinket asked hopefully.

" Are you kidding? I'm still walking around on a dumb cane." He said in an almost growl.

"So? Crutchy has a permanent bum leg and he does it everyday. You just have a sprain, Spot."

Spot leaned forward with aggression. "No way, No how am I going out to sell with a cane. You hear? You want people to pity me!?"

"hey. Well it might earn some extra money." She said chuckling.

"I'm really glad you're happy about this." He said angrily.

"Spot.."

"Just leave me alone."

Trinket stood up stunned. "What?"

"You heard me. Leave me alone." He chopped up the three words in the sentence as if Trinket hadn't understood him the first time.

Trinket swallowed. "Fine." She said softly leaving the room and closing the door behind her. She then stormed down the hall, fighting tears.

" Knots!?! Knots!?!" she called out sniffing.

"In Here!" a reply came.

Trinket walked into one of the rooms. Knots was sitting in an arm char, sewing a patch onto a pair of pants, and Jack was beside her, on the floor reading a book.

"What's wrong?" she asked sensing that Trinket was very worked up.

"Spot wont go sell, and he's just acting like a real lazy jerk!"

"He's fine to go selling. Why wouldn't he?" Jack said calmly.

"I know he is..but he said he wont go. He doesn't want anyone to see him with a cane." She said crossing her arms.

"Well, just give him some time." Jack said putting the book down, and standing up.

Trinket was full on pouting now. "yea but he's cranky too. He kicked me out of the room!!"

"I wonder why he did that." Jack opened the door. "Just leave him a lone for a little. Maybe go for a walk and get some fresh air."

"Fine. But if he yells at me again-" she started to leave the room.

Jack closed the door as Trinket left. "well looks like we're going to have to sell extra papes for another week." He walked over to the window across the room and closed it.

Knots was looking down at her sewing, not moving.

"Jack, uhm, we cant help Spot anymore."

"Why? He's our friend."

Knots looked up at him biting her lip. "I know but we gotta save our money."

"listen, I know that we've had to cut back on things lately, but we're doing ok. I mean you haven't even been hungry lately and I can make it on a roll a day." He said shrugging. "it's just one more week. It's ok."

"No. It's not ok." She stood up and walked over to Jack. "I got something to tell you."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own newsies and Trinket and Knots own themselves.

"Knots are you ok?" Trinket asked as she watched her friend emerge from the washroom, one hand on her stomach and the other covering her mouth.

"fine." She said forcing a lippy smile. "Just fine."

"Liar. You were throwing up. Are you sick?"

Knots rolled her eyes. "No I'm pregnant." She said in an irritated voice.

"What!?! Holy jeebus! That's great!" Trinket squealed. She rushed over and threw her arms around Knots.

"Yea. It's wonderful." She said sarcastically.

Trinket sat down next to Knots on a bunk bed, a surprised look on her face.

"You don't sound too excited about this."

"Gee. What tipped you off?" she snapped.

"Knots… I've never seen you like this."

Knots stood up. "What am I going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Trinket. Take a good look around. Look at our reality, here. I live in a lodging house with bunk beds and teenage boys. I make about a dime a day and I can barely support myself let alone a kid. I just turned 19 Trink." She said whole heartedly, beginning to well up with tears.

"Knots…you're just scared." Trinket took her hand, pulling her to sit down.

"You are always the one that is beside me, even when I'm in the stickiest situations, telling me it's going to work out. You're always positive and supportive to me and all the other newsies. Do you honestly think we're not gonna stand beside you and Jack?" she said raising her eyebrows. "It's going to work out."

Trinket put her hand on Knots's stomach, and a bright smile appeared on her face. "You're having a baby. You're going to be a mommy, and you know it's something you've always wanted."

Knots nodded. "it is." She whispered.

"And Jack's going to be a great dad. What does he think about all of this anyway?"

Knots shrugged. "He's pretty excited."

"Well, the man IS getting old. It's about time he started having a few kids."

The two girls giggled.

"Trinket?"

"Yea?"

"thanks."

Trinket put her arms around Knots, hugging her.

"Anytime."

Just wanted to give a big thanks to all of the reviewers! Sorry I haven't updated in a while!! Thanks for stickin with me.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Newsies. Trinket and Knots own themselves.**

Trinket skipped down the hallway and paused at a bunkroom door. She knocked on it.

"Come in." a voice from inside the room replied.

"Hey spot." She said cheerfully as she went inside.

Spot was sitting in an arm chair across the room, looking out a big window.

"Heya Trink." He said as she kissed his lips and then sat down next to him.

"Hey did you hear that Jack and Knots are gonna have a baby?" She said excitedly, with a huge smile on her face.

"Yea I heard. Jack told me." He said monotonously

"well aren't you excited for them!?"

Spot clicked his tongue. "Not really. I feel bad for the kid."

"Ha ha. Very funny Spot." Trinket said, thinking he was joking.

Spot sighed. "I'm serious Trinket. How could they be so irresponsible??"

"What are you talking about??"

His face began to turn a bit red. "Think about it Trink. They're just two poor street rats that live day to day and dime to dime. They don't have any stability and they don't have good lives. Their kid is set to have a life just like theirs. If the kid grows up, I mean if he even makes it that long, he's gonna turn out to be a street rat too."

Trinket stood up silently and turned to the window. She was so shocked she didn't know what to say. She turned back to Spot angrily, and slapped him hard across the face.

"Spot Conlon what the hell is wrong with you!? Ever since you got hurt you've been moping around here expectin everyone to feel sorry for you!"

Spot tried to stand up and protest, but Trinket merely pushed him down and yelled at him to shut up.

"You haven't sold, you haven't gone outside, for god sake's you haven't even hardly walked! You're a stupid, selfish, bum and now you've said the most horrible things about our best friends. They've done nothing but care for you! They gave up all their money so that you could eat!!"

Trinket was about to cry, she was so outraged.

"What the hell is wrong with you? The pitty train stops here Spot! If you don't get your shit together and return to normal by tomorrow…then…..then…I'm having jack make you leave."

She stood there just staring at Spot, who had been coldly looking out the window the whole time. His face as stern and solemn as a statue.

With an angry scream Trinket left the bunkroom, slamming the door hard behind her.

**Sorry it' so short! Another Chapter is not far behind!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies. Knots and Trinket own themselves.**

Knots was laying on the couch in the lobby, her feet propped up on the table in front of her, a fire crackling and a ratty blanket strewn over her.

Knots had been suffering from severe morning sickness, which made her weak and fatigued, not at all like herself.

Most of the Newsies, like normal, had gotten up with the sun to go out and sell the morning paper. Knots had opted out, but hoped that she'd be feeling well enough to sell the evening edition.

After waking up that morning, she moved down to the lobby in hopes that the change of scene would make her feel better. Kloppman made sure she was kept nice and warm, seeing as there was still snow on the ground, and winter still loomed in the air.

The lodging house door opened, letting in a draft and bright sunlight. Four feet stomped on the welcome matt to rid their shoes of the contents of the city streets.

"Anyone home?" Trinket called.

Both her and Jack walked into the lobby.

"Hey beautiful." Jack said kissing her cheek.

"How ya feeling?" Trinket sat in the arm chair beside her.

Knots shrugged. "I'm ok."

"How about some tea?" Jack asked.

"Sure." She said softly

Trinket put her hand on Knots's leg and patted it lovingly with a sympathetic look on her face.

"So have you talked to Spot yet, today?"

Trinket shook her head. "I told him he had to make up his mind by tonight."

"I still cant believe Spot's acting so weird. I think there's something deeper going on with him."

"Here ya go love." Jack walked back into the lobby with a tin cup full of tea. He helped Knots adjust so that he could sit next to her and she could lean against him.

"Well whatever is going on with him, he better snap outta it soon. I might just soak the scoundrel." Trinket huffed.

"Is the bum even awake yet?" Jack said, joining the conversation.

"I dunno. Guess I should go check." Trinket rolled her eyes, but then got up and headed upstairs to the bunkroom where Spot was staying.

"So you know what I was thinking today?" Jack said to Knots, who was slowly sipping the tea.

"What's that?"

"We should get married." He said bluntly with a nod. Like he had already made up his mind as to what was going to happen.

"Yea?" Knots said with a smile on her face.

"Yep. We're classy people, so lets do it right." He chuckled

Knots bit her lip. "Ok." Her voice was faint and almost a whisper, but the smile on her face was loud enough to make up for it.

Suddenly the sounds of footsteps were heard running down the stairs.

"He's gone!!!"

"What??"

Trinket was clutching a piece of paper in her hand.

"Spot's gone!! All he left is this note. Spot is Gone!! He Left!!"

**Sorry this was so short again, but I made a promise to get another chapter out rather quickly. I hope ya'll liked this chapter. Again, this story is something that is pretty rough, seeing as I'm just getting back into the world of fan fiction! Thanks to the reviewers!**


End file.
